Flying colors
by SerenMakara
Summary: Tavros' life is saved by a mysterious man with a makeup covered face. he doesnt really get a good look at the mans face before he blacks out and wakes up in a hospital. the man has already payed his bill and sworn the staff to secrecy. join tavros in his quest to find his savior.
1. The man with the makeup

Flying colors

**Hi! So this is my first fan fiction**. **please don't hold it against me if its bad! It probably will be. Im making this stuff up as I go. My moirail will probably edit this. Idk if she will have time though so this might be self edited. Also, school has started so idk how often I will update or how good it will be. So that's pretty much everything! Oh, and remember to review!**

Chapter 1: The man with the makeup

Tavros ran down the street. It had only been a week since he had gotten his new pair of legs. They weren't useless and weren't made of metal. Equius had just developed a new type of software where he could genetically recreate certain parts of the body. He told Tav that he had been particularly focusing on limbs since him and Vriska were having constant malfunctions with their robotic appendages. He was turning a corner when he was knocked down by a pinkish purple blur. He looked at the troll towering above him. It was a male. Medium height. Skinny. Obviously a sea dweller. Wearing striped pants, glasses, a scarf and… cape? He had a purple stripe in his hair, a gun… and by the looks of it, he was royalty.

"uhh, h-hello. Im s-so sorry. I didn't m-mean to run into y-you uhh, mister h-highblood uh, s-sir.." Tavros tripped over his words.

"Quiet mudblood! I nevver instructed you to talk!" he spat viciously. "noww, noww, wwhat havve wwe here? A lost little land dwweller?"  
"w-well. This i-is land…" he whispered.

The sea dweller shot a bullet into the sky. "im starting to get bored peasant." He said loudly. He shot at Tav. He didn't hit him… THAT time. The second shot he was successful. Tav could feel the bullet tearing through flesh, muscle, grazing bone. He could feel the bullet go through his shoulder and collide with the pavement. He was cocking his gun to shoot again when a club smacked his attacker in the back of his head. He went down hard. There was a very small trickle of blood coming from the nape of his neck. Tavros' vision was starting to dim and get a little blurry. He looked around him. There was a fairly big puddle of dark amber blood surrounding him. He felt strong arms picking him up. He felt a sense of security. He looked at the face of the man who was carrying him. A white face was defined with big splotches of dark grey. He couldn't tell where they really were. The man was trying to tell him something. But he didn't hear it. Because there was a ringing in his ears and then everything went black. The last thing he could make out was a voice in the back of his head saying, '_this is the end…'_

**I know. This is a really short (and bad :oC)chapter. I had writers block. As was predicted, this was self edited. After a solid week of waiting, I FIANALLY edited it myself. I also probably shoulda e mailed it instead of texting it… -_-; The next chapter will be longer and better. I swear. If not you have permission to kill me. Not really. Only my moirail does. You can help her though. Maybe. Its up to her. I thought about being more descriptive with the shoulder wound but I was lazy. Im really sorry. Itll be better soon. Bye!**


	2. Shots from far away

**Hi guys! Second chapter! ^U^ lol so this is just a small note. I will be doing this story from both Tav and Gam's POV. So… not much else! Bye! XoD HoNk!**

_He was lonely. Just a lonely highblood walking on a street. This part of Alternia was bad. People would get robbed here. Killed. Raped. Whenever he would go out to walk his neighbor Equius would say it was no place for a highblood to be. Then he would tell him that blood color didn't matter and he didn't view himself any better than a peasantblood. Equius would go back inside his hive. There was a gunshot. He kept on walking. Nothing new here. Another. A yelp. He reluctantly ran towards the commotion. He stopped at the end of the alley. Good. The victim was still alive. But barely. Dark brown blood pooled around him. He was getting a very light shade of grey from blood loss. He looked at the Taurus' attacker. He grimaced. Ampora. He was really the only troll he could HONESTLY say that he hated. He was so stuck up. He ranted about land dwellers. And about how even the most royal highblood land dweller was a mudblood compared to him. When he himself never spent much time underwater. He saw Ampora readying his gun to kill the poor man. He knew that he had to act fast. In one swift movement, he pulled out his club and hit the back of Ampora's head as hard as he could. He went down on the pavement. Gamzee wasn't worried though. The guy was incredibly weak. He knew he had knocked him out already. No second hit was needed. He picked up the "lowblood" as the troll society called classes of his relative blood color. He started running. "don't worry! Ill get you help. Stay alive. Stay with me!" he panicked. The frail man in his arms smiled and passed out._

He played the scene over in his head as he walked out of the hospital. The nurse had assured him that "Tavros" would be okay. 'hmm… interesting name for a motherfucker.' He thought wondrously. He made the staff swear that they wouldn't tell Tavros who he was. Gamzee wasn't the type to flaunt his name about. Many trolls knew him but he didn't like getting thanks from ANYONE. Everything he did… he did it because it was the right thing to do. No one should have to thank him. He saw a can and kicked it. Why did high bloods have to be so cruel?! Why couldn't everyone just get along for once? Oh yah, that's right. The empress. He had heard tales of before the empress when he was a young grub. Everyone was treated pretty much equally. A class would share all their knowledge with those below them. It was civil back then. Sure there was still hate. But a lot less. A lot less superiority. Little to none discrimination. This was Gamzee's dream. That's why he supported Feferi all the way in her plans for the crown. She had heard the same stories and wanted to restore what used to be. He opened the door to his hive and walked into his nutriblock. He just stood there. After a few minutes, he went to the fridge and pulled out a Faygo. It was gone is a matter of seconds. He sighed and smiled. Nothing like an ice cold Faygo to take away the stress of the day. It was only one of the three things that could calm him when he got filled with rage. Today was bad. He concluded he would need all three. So he grabbed a spoor pie, went upstairs to his room and switched his husktop to "on". He smiled. Karkat was on trollian. He shouldn't be surprised. He just sat and watched Romcoms with troll Will Smith in them all day. He clicked on the grey icon that was Karkat's trollian tag.

terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:27

TC: :o/

CG: WHAT IS IT NOW YOU JUGGALO FUCK?!

TC: I jUsT gOt BlOoD aLl ThE mOtHeRfUcK oVeR mE bRo… HoNk! :o(

CG: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?! FROM WHAT YOU IDIOT?! ):B

TC: I sAw SoMe BrOtHeR gEtTiNg ShOt On ThE sTrEeT bY aMpOrA.

CG: OH GOG! GAMZEE DID YOU GET SHOT?!

TC: nO. i CaRrIeD tHe BrOtHeR tO tHe HoSpItAl AfTeR i KnOcKeD aMpOrA oUt…

CG: GOG GAMZEE! DO NOT FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE!

TC: aWw YoU wErE sCaReD? hOnK! :o)

CG:… AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO SAY THIS,

CG:…

TC: yEaH bRo?

CG: AS MUCH AS THIS PAINS ME… I CARE ABOUT YOU GAMZ AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. THERE. HAPPY ASSHOLE?

TC: vErY! :oD

CG:…

TC:…

CG: I HAVE TO GO. TROLL WILL SMITH IS WAITING. EAT YOUR FUCKING PIES YOU STONER. GOODBYE.

TC: HoNk! ByE bRo! :o)

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 15:32

He leaned back and smiled. Karkat was such a cranky little motherfucker. But he could calm him. He licked some pie off his thumb.

**Hi. It's the author again. I just replaced this chapter. Its EXACTLY the same except for this note and the end time of the pesterlog. I ended it at the same time I started it and I HAD to fix it. Im a bit of a perfectionist. ^U^ Bye! **


	3. Waking up

**Chapter 3! I want to thank you all for ACTUALLY reading this. I thought it'd be a while until anyone even FOUND it! But going into its second day posted, it already has FOUR followers! 4! That's SO much more than I could've asked for already! Well. Ill get on with the chapter now! ^U^**

He heard nothing but silence. Slowly, he opened his eyes. he could barely see anything. There was only dim lighting coming from a chandelier. but then he adjusted. He was in the hospital. There was a dull pain in his right arm. He shifted, his body feeling stiff and the pain became unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to yell out. The nurse heard him moving and came in anyways though.

"Ah, ! I see you're up! How are you feeling?" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"uh, f-fine. How are you?" confusion thick in his voice.

The nurse was a fairly beautiful woman. She had long puffy hair, red lips with matching eyelashes and was curvy but lean all at the same time. She seemed really happy just to be alive. She wasn't bitter because of aching feet or any other ailment that working at a hospital might give you. She seemed just genuinely happy.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking! Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?"

"maybe s-some water would be nice."

She smiled wider, nodded, and then disappeared.

He ran through the events of the past... wait… how long had he been out? Hours, days maybe? He made a mental note to ask the nurse when she came back. He was running to get to work when he was knocked down by a royal if he'd remembered correctly, he got shot, as the royal got ready to shoot him again, he got knocked to the asphalt by a juggling club, and as his vision got blurry, he was getting picked up by a man with makeup on his face.

Even though he had been there, that it had really happened… and his shoulder was proof. It sounded bizarre. He looked around his hospital room. It was very nice. Nicer than his hive. The walls were a beautiful shade of dark purple. So Tav knew he had been saved by a royal. It must have been a very rich one at that for him to have ACTUALLY gotten this room. the floors were black marble with gold veins running through it. The comforter on his bed was black silk with swirls of purple with matching sheets and pillow cases. There was a large square of plush purple carpet under and around his bed. The mattress and pillows were made of soft featherbeast down. The ceiling was a dull gold, matching the fixtures on the chandelier. There was a silver and purple door, presumably leading to an equally rich bathroom. On the bedside table, a pitch black with elegant silver and purple designs were a big boquet of flowers with violet colored roses and greyish baby's breath in a clear crystal vase with a purple velvet ribbon and a note on black paper. He reached over with his left hand and grabbed for the note. On the inside, written in gold filigree was:

_Tavros,_

_You don't know me. I prey you don't find me. It'll be best for us both. If the imperial army finds out how much kindness I've given you, we'll BOTH be culled. Please. Go home. Heal. Forget it ever happened. Just know I'll be protecting you. I'll always be there in your time of need. You'll never have to fear anything else. Discrimination, culling. As long as I can help it, you'll live a safe life, free of hate. _

_-hOnK. ;o)_

Tavros looked up at the ceiling and sighed. The note was borderline creepy. At least he had enough evidence to say it was a royal who was part of that creepy juggalo cult. The rich room, the club, the makeup, the "hOnK ;o)" at the end of the note where his name should've been…

"Here is your water ." the nurse had returned to the room.

He sat up and put the note neatly back on the table.

"th-thanks." He stuttered as she handed him clear water with three floating violets in it.

"no problem." As she turned to get his food off of a cart he had just noticed she brought in, made of black chrome, he saw the red Ares sign on the back of her black ensemble, he was shocked.

She was lower on the hemospectrum than him. Normally, she would be tending to that of his or her class downstairs. He knew what he said was rude, but he couldn't HELP but ask her.

"uhm… if I might a-ask… if you're so l-low on the hemospectrum… how are you working up here, on th-the royals' floor?"

"oh, its quite alright to ask! Normally I keep quiet, but you're a fellow peasantblood… so I feel I can trust you with my secret. Can I?"

He nodded.

"well… one of my friends is a yellowblood, and he is an especially gifted hacker. So, last year on twelfth peregree's eve my lusus died… so out of pity, he hacked my name off of the nurses' list for the peasantbloods and onto the list for the royals, and got all the papers that I would need for this job."

"w-wow… that was very n-nice of him…"

She just nodded and handed him his lunch, or dinner. Breakfast? The black velvet drapes were blocking the windows. This reminded him to ask her.

"uh miss! One last q-question. How long have I been H-here?"

"around three days already. You've been coming to every once in a while so we could feed you and take you to the bathroom and whatnot, but this is the most awake I've seen you so far. You lost a lot of blood, so you DID need a lot of rest."

"oh… thanks…" he was really shocked. THREE DAYS? Kanaya was going to kill him! The chances were that no one informed her of his injury. She was probably SO behind! He thanked troll jegus that she had Nepeta. But Nep couldn't be there as much as Tavros could. She had Equius to help too. Eventually the nurse said she would be outside if he needed her and left.

He ate his meal then lay awake pondering over what had happened. If he had been out for three days… he didn't have work today or tomorrow. He put trolling Kanaya on his to-do list and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTEEE! XoD this is the longest chapter so far (1148 words!) and I feel like it's the best too. So fingers crossed! Please remember to review. Bye!**


	4. FLARP and Lucky charms

**Hi! I apologize to all the other Gamzee obsessors like yours truly, but even though I LOVE that clowny bastard ;o3 I couldn't think of anything to do in this chapter for him. So it'll probably be a few chapters till we get a POV from Gamzee again. Because all that was going on was a pesterlog with Equius and Gam making his world-famous pies. See ya next author's note! :o33 OH! And before I forget. That -FC- means next scene. Just cuz I'm a spaz/retard and idk how to do the line thing that means next scene that the other people do. :o3 enjoy!**

Tavros hesitated at the door. What if he got jumped again? He was pretty sure that nobody would be there to save him this time. He chewed his lip. After a little while waiting, he gently pushed the doors open and slipped out into the cool November night.

-FC-

Tavros pulled his dark grey jacket tighter around him. For early November, it was freezing. He looked around. It was completely silent except for the roar of the wind and soft chiming of wind chimes. It was an especially bright night because of the moon. It was full and white and the sky around it was cloudless. He smiled. It made him feel safe. he walked for a while until he felt like he was being followed. He looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anybody. He kept walking. The feeling was getting stronger. He started hearing footsteps. Then a hand grabbed onto good his arm and pulled him into an alley. He started panicking. If what the note said was true then where was the guy that saved him? He was gasping and panting and squealing when he felt a second hand cover his mouth. "shut up Toreadork!" he heard a rough female voice say.

He stopped panicking and his eyes widened. Eventually after a few seconds she slowly withdrew her hand. He quickly spun around.

"V-Vriska what the h-hell?!" he fumed.

"Oh shut up. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard from Equius that you got in an accident. What happened?"

"How does Equius know something happened and why didn't you just stop me on the street?"

"Well. The Equius part I will not share. He made me swear. And I can't be seen with someone with as low blood as you without someone exchanging messages between us. You know that, Tavros."

Oh. Of course he remembered now. Vriska had just gotten a promotion from the empress herself and was now one of the three generals of the imperial fleet. One was positioned to stay with the empress another stayed on one side of Alternia and Vriska stayed on this side.

"Oh. I-I moment-tarily forgot. Sorry."

"It's alright but… you still haven't told me what happened, Tavros."

"Oh…" he ringed the hem of his shirt with his left hand. "I got sh-shot. In the arm."

Her eyes got wide and she pulled him into a long tight hug. "Oh my gog, Tavros. Are you okay? How did it happen… oh gog. How did you escape? Who shot you?"

He spun out the story to the best of his memory. Him and Vriska chatted some more then she left and he went home.

-FC-

He stood in his hive. He looked around the living room that opened into a small dining area/kitchen. His home was mostly neutral tones of brown, tan, and grey. His couch was fluffy and a little crappy made of brown leather. He had tan laminate flooring. The TV was small. Only around 22 inches. His coffee table was simple and old. It was a yellow-gold wood color and a little worn down. The walls were a very light almost white grey. His kitchen was very small. Only containing some cabinets, counters, a sink, fridge, stove, microwave, and trashcan. There was a small chunk of wall that swung out to reveal a small dining area only big enough to contain a small round table and two chairs. He only had one small standard bathroom. His room was the most unique room in the house with a desk chair and Husktop in the corner. A small burgundy Recupracoon, a dresser, closet, which he never used so he jammed in a one piece washer/dryer, there was also a shelf with no particular organization for his multiple games and books, and posters all over his walls. His huge 4 by 5 Pupa Pan poster being the centerpiece of the room. he walked to the corner of the room, turned on his Husktop and opened Trollian. Kanaya wasn't online. He certiantly didn't blame her. Who was on Trollian at 3am in the morning? But he left her a message anyways.

adiosToreador started trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 03:23

AT: uHH, hI KANAYA. i JUST, uHM, wANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN AT WORK. sO PESTER ME WHEN YOU CAN. bYE.

adiosToreador ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix at 03:24

He leaned back in his chair and yawned. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go into his recupracoon and sleep the events of the past few days and the stiffness from sleeping in a bed away.

But for some reason he couldn't bring himself out of that chair. It was so soft and comfortable. He suddenly wondered where Tinkerbull was. His legs felt heavy as he finally lifted himself up out of the chair.

He walked into the kitchen pulling out some food for Tinkerbull and left it on the table. Then he got out some lucky charms for himself. They were his favorite food. The leprechaun was right. They were magically delicious. He laughed at the cheesy slogan joke he just made to himself. After eating he went back into his room and booted up FLARP since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He would admit that it was an old, outdated game but he still played occasionally. Not NEARLY as much as he used to when he was 6 sweeps but he still did play it. People called him things like loser, nerd, dork and he would just let it go in one ear and out the other. He had learned at about seventeen human years that if he didn't listen to the insults they couldn't hurt him and completely destroy his self-confidence. It could still be destroyed because not every insult could be ignored. There were boundaries.

He looked at the screen on his Husktop. The game was going through its title sequence. Out of boredom, he picked up a new issue of Game Grub. The headline on the cover read, "Could there be a FLARP 2 in progress? Check page 21 for an interview with UGrub Games." Tavros knew it was only an elaborate hoax to keep people buying the rag of a magazine so he didn't even bother to open it and put it down. The magazine itself was terrible but it was really the only one he could afford. As the game was finally done loading, he braced himself for the dizziness of being pulled into the game and pressed play. As was expected, he was dizzy and was back at the same spot in his hive. Only he was good looking, strong, he was wearing his pupa pan costume, and his hive looked MUCH richer. Around the time most people stopped playing, he got their permission to loot their hives for treasure in the game. He had actually scored some sweet pupa pan armor which he only used to fight powerful bosses who were guarding huge treasure hoards or when he just wanted to look cool. He immediately went outside to the woods. There was a girl that was only about a sweep younger than him named Bunny who had made herself a sprite in the game. He was quite fond of bunny. She was sweet, smart, and really funny. She was always hyper, spazzy, and was completely obsessed with cupcakes. Kind of like Equius with his milk. She was fun to bake with but though they lived pretty close to each other they had never met face to face. He walked into the woods and waited. After a short while he heard a somewhat high pitched laughing.

"HI HI HIS TAVROSSSSSS!" Bunny suddenly appeared in front of him, smiling and laughing as usual. She had a very small lisp barely noticeable unless you had known her for a while and talked to her almost every day. Bunny had explained that the only people she really ever interacted with were Her best friend and moirail Seren, who could NEVER get enough sleep and loved something called Italian food, a man named Gamzee, who was a tall thin and primarily quiet man aside from his occasional honks as she said, someone else named Karkat, who was like her brother as the humans would say and could be grumpy but she still loved him, her red crush Sollux, who was an elite hacker, and Seren's red crush Eridan, who was a bit of a douche but still had his nice moments, and of course Tavros. Although she never really talked to Gamzee or Eridan. She knew Gamzee was nice because he was Karkat's moirail. So he would kind of have to be to calm a hothead like karkat.

"Heh, hi Bunny."

She flew to his head and sat down in her usual spot on his Pupa hat.

"Tavros."

"Oh… y-yes?"

"I have ONE question for you."

"What is it?" he smiled.

She flew in front of his face and with a mischievous smile said, "ready to rock?"

He smiled and nodded at her derpiness. Suddenly her voice was in his head.

'Once a derp, ALWAYS a derp Tavros.' He smiled at her again and she smiled back.

**Hai Hai Hai. Yall are probably wondering who the hell the afore mentioned "Bunny" ans "Seren" are. Well they are mine and my moirail's Fantrolls. Bunny is hers and I thought hers would fit the bill for Tav's gaming buddy better although Seren likes roleplaying and video games and the like, Seren is kind of like Gamzee and Bunny is nicer than Seren. Bunny and Seren will appear in here a few times when I have no ideas left but they are mainly just background characters. I wrote this chapter over the course of like two days and I have stayed up till 12:50 so far cause I have made the mistake of chugging a mega monster and am currently drinking another one cuz I ran out of Faygo today. Yes. I drink Faygo every day. Don't judge me. I'm obsessed with Gam. So anyways I'm rambling now. Can anyone say possible double update?! :o33**


End file.
